


Boys Will Be Boys

by bustanut09



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: High School, M/M, Masturbation, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bustanut09/pseuds/bustanut09
Summary: Rhett discovers a porno.





	Boys Will Be Boys

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you to @mythicaliz and @matrimus for all of your encouragement.

Link walks into the McLaughlin house without a knock, calling out to Rhett as he carefully shuts the door behind him. Rhett and Link have been in and out of each other's houses their entire life and were both told long ago to just walk in. Link doesn't hear Rhett reply and he smiles as he sneaks up the stairs to Rhett's room. Link knows Jim and Mama Di left a few hours ago to get Cole settled in to his college dorm and will probably be staying the night out at the coast so, he had happily agreed when Rhett asked if he wanted to sleep over. As he gets to Rhett's room, Link pounds loudly on the door and barges in yelling at the top of his lungs.

"THIS IS THE HARNETT COUNTY POLICE DEPARTMENT, PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

"Jesus Christ!" Rhett jumps and throws the object he was holding almost directly at Link's feet. "What the hell, Link! You could've given me a fuckin' heart attack!"

Rhett doesn't normally curse so Link knows Rhett is more than a little irritated but his reaction was too comical for Link not to laugh. Link is bent down with his ebony hair hanging in his face and his arms resting on his thighs as he tries to suck in deep breaths of air between wild, hysterical laughter. 

"It's not funny, man!" Rhett indignantly states.

Link's giggles are starting to ease up a little and he glances down at the object that was unceremoniously thrown to his feet. He starts to look back up but then something on the cover of the VHS registers in his head and he quickly hones in. 'Is that a boob? Wait… Those are definitely boobs…' Link leans down and picks up the tape to study it closer. DEBI DIAMOND AND THREE BIG COCKS. 'Holy shit! This is porn!' Link almost drops the tape again in his excitement. When he looks up incredulously, Rhett is still staring at him in anger but the look is slowly turning to pride at having procured the object in question. 

"Dude, where'd you get a porno?" Link implores.

Rhett's mouth cracks into a slow smile, forgetting the rude interruption from before. "I stole it from Cole; he didn't pack it in his stuff for college." 

"That's freaking awesome!" Link exclaims a little too loudly, staring down at the title. He had never even seen the cover of a porn before and just seeing a picture of the busty woman alone was giving him a half chub. He looks back up at Rhett and catches him quickly looking away from the slight bulge in Link's jeans. Link blushes deeply and he shifts his feet but for some reason, Rhett's quick glance has made Link a fraction harder. Before he has a chance to question that fact, Rhett's quiet mumbling interrupts him.

"What?" Link asks.

"I said, do you wanna watch it?" Rhett says a little louder but still refusing to make eye contact. Link suddenly realizes that Rhett is mostly hard as well and is loosely trying to cover the front of his red basketball shorts with his giant hands. Link blushes even deeper but he doesn't look away when he desperately breathes out a 'yes'. Rhett finally turns his face back to look at Link but Link still doesn't look away from Rhett's shorts, almost like he's trying to see through them, and he also doesn't look away as Rhett stands and shifts his erection to a less noticeable position against his stomach. Rhett takes one big step towards him and Link's eyes finally tear up from Rhett's crotch to meet his best friend's with a panicked expression on his face. Rhett snatches the VHS from Link's grasp. 

"We, uh… We gotta watch it downstairs. There isn't a VCR up here." Rhett explains as he steps around Link and out of his bedroom. Link stands there for a second, trying to calm down, before following Rhett to the living room. 'What would he do if Rhett ever actually tried to kiss him?' 

Rhett pushes the tape into the slot and turns on the TV, fumbling with the buttons for a minute before finally getting it to switch over to the VCR. He turns around and sees Link already sitting on the couch looking up at him expectantly. Link's pupils are wide and the desire in them is staggering and Rhett forgets how to breathe. No one has ever looked at Rhett like that before, with such aching need. He realizes that realistically only a second or two has passed by but time has ceased to exist and the only thing he knows for certain in that moment is that he wants Link to look at him like that forever. Rhett leans forward into Link's space, bringing their faces close together, and grabs the remote from the arm of the couch Link is leaning on. He expects Link to flinch away at the proximity but he doesn't and almost seems to lean in. 'Does he want me to kiss him?' Rhett shakes the thought from his head and plops down on the couch next to Link, pointing the remote at the VCR. They've always sat a little too close to each other, never really paying attention to personal space, so Rhett doesn't even think about it until he realizes he's just placed himself with their legs pressed against each other from ankle to thigh. He self-consciously pulls his leg away but realizes it doesn't really have room to go anywhere else without Rhett lifting from his slouched position so he lets it fall back to where it was before. 

As the intro plays and the characters are quickly introduced, Rhett pretends to watch but all of his focus is on Link's leg twitching in excitement against him. It takes all of the strength Rhett has to keep his eyes on the screen and not on his best friend beside him. He is so hard it hurts at this point but he keeps his hands on his thighs and he can feel Link's thigh rub against his pinky every time his leg jumps. The woman on the screen is almost completely naked now and Rhett has never really seen breasts before but it's the quiet intake of breath Link takes when the first guy pulls his cock out that short-wire's Rhett's brain into releasing control and allowing him to look over. He sees Link's eyes glued to the screen, his hand lightly grazing the front of his jeans. Rhett doesn't remember making the conscious decision to speak but the words are already falling out of his mouth so it's too late now.

"You can… you know… if you want." Link looks over quickly at Rhett but Rhett just nods to the general area of Link's lap without making eye contact. Link glances down at Rhett's crotch but quickly looks away, towards the graphic scene in front of them. The second guy seems to have joined the party and Debi is swallowing one cock as she grips the other in her delicate hand. 

"Okay." Link whispers almost inaudibly. Rhett looks down at himself and realizes he's already started gently thumbing his tip through the thin fabric of his shorts. Neither one make any move to do anything more than lightly rub their hands against the outside of their pants but, after a couple minutes, Rhett hears Link's zipper slide down and he flinches like a gunshot went off. His eyes immediately flick over and he sees Link's hand slide into his boxers before they quickly flick back to the TV. Rhett licks his lips and lifts his own hand up to land on his chest. He lets it slowly slide down over his t-shirt until it reaches the waistband of his basketball shorts. His hand hesitates there for a moment but he feels Link press harder against him and sees Link's face turned towards him from the corner of his eye. Rhett closes his eyes for a second as he dips his hand in and lets his fingertips ghost over his cock. Link immediately lets out an involuntary 'oh fuck'. Rhett hadn't worn underwear today so every detail is almost visible through the polyester blend. Link's hand speeds up in his pants and Rhett's body is jostled along with the movement. Rhett takes firm hold of himself and instinctively starts moving to the same rhythm as Link. 

"Oh fuck." Rhett unintentionally echoes. 

Debi is doing something on screen but Rhett can't possibly comprehend with Link making tiny whimpers next to him. His gaze flicks back over to Link's hand hidden beneath the layers of fabric and then up to Link's face. Link doesn't seem to even try to hide the fact that he is openly watching his best friend touch himself. Link suddenly looks up and locks eyes with Rhett and they both quietly moan in harmony. Rhett is about to cum embarrassingly fast when he hears the unmistakeable sound of a car door slamming in his driveway. He is immediately on his feet, ejecting the illicit contraband from his family's VCR and shoving it into the discarded case. Rhett turns around and runs upstairs and Link quickly zips up his pants. As Link closes the door to the bathroom next to the kitchen, he can hear Mama Di's agitated voice when it enters the house. Link turns on the fan and braces himself with both hands on each side of the sink, leaning over to avoid the friction of his jeans rubbing against him. As he closes his eyes to steady himself, images of Rhett start to pop up in his head. Rhett's flushed cheeks and parted mouth… His knuckles bobbing up and down and the occasional outline of the head of Rhett's dick… That soul-piercing stare at the end… 

Link cums violently in his boxers without even touching himself. His grip turns desperate on the edge of the countertop as each agonizing shockwave gushes from him. 'Fuck'. He shudders as he pulls his pants off and strips off his boxers. He wipes off his stomach quickly, not willing to meet his own gaze in the mirror. Link just came while thinking about his blood brother. 'No, it's not like it was on purpose, right? He just happened to be so close to it already and the last thing he saw before the interruption just happened to be Rhett's face. That doesn't mean he got off to his best friend'. Link pulls on his jeans and then wads his boxers up and shoves them into his pocket. There is a very obvious wet spot up by Link's buckle so he pulls his pants up a little higher and shoves his shirt down over his front. He takes a very deep breath before opening the door to be enthusiastically greeted by Rhett's parents.


End file.
